


Mission Delayed

by Holtzmann_lover



Series: Mission Delayed [1]
Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Might add more tags later, goes with my one shot book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: Wendy convinced herself that she just hired the two twenty something year old girls because she needed more spies. So why is she looking at the blonde in a way she's never looked at anyone before?





	1. Starting Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a spy.

 

“Well done,” Wendy sincerely said as she sat down at her desk and started doing something completely different. It was almost like they weren’t in the room anymore. Morgan wanted to speak up and ask her what she thought of her skills, but at the same time, she felt like it would only end with her being offended. They had just finished another mission and they were all exhausted.

 

“That’s our cue to go,” Sebastian explained and they all shuffled from the room. They all wanted to go back to their places and sleep for the next day or so. Missions were always exhausting. Morgan and Audrey separated from Sebastian but before Audrey kissed him goodbye.

 

“Do you want to drive or should I?” Audrey asked as they walked to the car. Morgan immediately groaned.

 

“By all means, take the wheel. I’m too tired to even think about driving,” She mumbled and plopped into the passenger seat once it was unlocked. Audrey got in the driver’s seat and started the engine, making their way back home.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to talk to Wendy more,” Audrey commented as they were stopped at a red light.

 

“What?” Morgan grumbled. Her eyes were closed.

 

“Morgan. Be serious, we both know you want to date her.” Audrey rolled her eyes and stepped on the gas as the light changed.

 

“I’m not gay, Audrey,” Morgan said in a dismissive tone.

 

“You are, Morgan. I didn’t even mention gay. I’m sorry but you are. And I know you’re lying because I saw a notification on your phone from a lesbian dating app.” Normally she would never push someone out of their comfort zone, but this was Morgan. The Morgan who freaked out every time she saw Wendy. The Morgan who had been crying in her room a lot recently but said she couldn’t tell Audrey why. It pained Audrey to see Morgan like that.

 

“I just don’t want things to change between us,” Morgan sighed, keeping her eyes closed.

 

“Morgan, if you think that I care, then you obviously don’t know me. Dude, my brother’s gay.”

 

“I don’t know. I just wanted things to stay the same for a bit,” Morgan said.

 

“Hey, I love you,” Audrey said as they pulled into their apartment complex.

 

“I love you too,” Morgan replied and fell asleep right then and there.

Audrey huffed and stared at the apartment in front of her. It took a while but she finally poked Morgan enough to wake her. They both trudged to their rooms where they both instantly fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Morgan’s phone buzzed and buzzed, telling her that there was an incoming call. She moaned and picked the phone up, without reading the caller ID.

 

“What in the hell do you want at this hour?” She groaned into the phone.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your boss?”

 

A thick accent came through the speaker. Morgan’s eyes widened as she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it. _Beyonce of the_ _Government_ was displayed on the screen. She put the phone back up to her ear.

 

“Sorry, Beyonce of the government. Some people actually sleep,” She said, still barely awake. She knew Wendy was rolling her eyes but she liked to push Wendy a little.

 

“Something has come up, come to the office right away.” The phone beeped, telling her Wendy had hung up already. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and put it back up to her ear, feeling more awake.

 

“What do you want?” Audrey snapped.

 

“Get up! Wendy called. We have to go!” She shouted and hung up.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they climbed into their car, Morgan insisting they stop for coffee. 

 

“Pleaseee it’s not even seven in the morning. We’re both exhausted. We only got five hours of sleep.” Audrey sighed after hearing this, knowing she was right.

 

“Fine, but you’re paying,” Audrey agreed. Morgan gave a celebratory holler and fished out her wallet, ready for her coffee. They pulled into the Starbucks drive-thru. Morgan ended up getting a sugary drink while Audrey just got black coffee with some cream. Morgan paid and they were soon on their way to meet Wendy.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, they sat at Wendy’s desk, who had just explained their mission.

 

“So where does this mission take place?” Audrey asked.

 

Wendy sighed, “London.”

 

Morgan immediately grinned and even let out a squeal. She had always wanted to go to London.

 

“Oh my God, Audrey, we have to take a picture of us in one of those red phone booths!”

 

“May I remind you that you’re not there on vacation, you’re there for work,” Wendy interrupted them.

 

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry,” Audrey said. “When do you want us to go?”

 

“Today. Go home, pack your things. I’ve booked you a flight for four pm,” Wendy informed them and went back to her laptop. Morgan was grinning from ear to ear. London was her dream vacation spot! Of course, they were there for work, but after the job was done, they could spend all their time practicing British accents and hiding in phone booths.

 

* * *

 

“Ready to go to London?” Audrey asked, slamming the car door after getting in. They packed all the necessary items they would need and were heading for the airport.

 

“Hell yeah!” Morgan screamed as they high fived, ready to take on anything.


	2. Things I'll Never Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey, Morgan, and Sebastian arrive in London.

“Can you believe that we’re here in London?” Morgan gushed. “Every Tumblr girl’s dream is to come here!”

 

Morgan had gone all out, wearing a London flag T-shirt along with red jeans. She even put a mini London flag in her hair. Audrey, on the other hand, had simply worn an old T-shirt and ripped jeans with her hair pulled back. She was exhausted from the plane ride. She knew she couldn’t sleep however because she had to meet with Sebastian and Morgan at a little restaurant nearby.

 

“Oh yeah, your Tumblr account,” Audrey remembered, laughing a little. “Somehow you’ve gained over ten thousand followers on there even though you haven’t shown your face.”

 

Morgan shrugged, “I have good taste in things. Also, I spend nineteen hours on there a day.”

 

“Morgan, maybe we should talk about the amount of time you’re spending online.” Audrey seemed concerned however she mostly was looking at the map of London she had gotten at the airport when they landed. She pulled out her cell phone and was about to text Sebastian.

 

“Hey, ladies!” A British accent said behind them. They both turned and looked at Sebastian who was grinning.

 

“Seb! Are you excited to be back home?!” Morgan shouted and enveloped Sebastian into a hug, nearly climbing on him.

 

Sebastian laughed, “Morgan, I’m not from London. I’m from Manchester.”

 

“Well, this got awkward,” Morgan frowned. “Are you positive you’re not from here?”

 

Sebastian shook his head, clearly amused, but he didn’t respond. Instead, he put his arms on Audrey’s waist, leaning in to kiss her. She happily kissed back.

 

“Let’s go to the restaurant now,” Morgan sang and skipped ahead of them. Every fifty feet they walked, she made them all take a selfie together.

 

They eventually made it to the restaurant. They ordered tea and fish and chips before getting down to business.

 

“So this mission is harder than you think, we have to be very discreet,” Sebastian explained. They had chosen a booth in the corner. It was mid-afternoon and there weren’t many people occupying the restaurant. However, they still needed to be careful. You never knew who was listening.

 

“The people you would never suspect are your real enemies. Luckily Wendy has already done some computer hacking to figure out exactly who that is. There’s a museum just down the street.”

 

“So what do we do?” Audrey asked. She hadn’t taken a bite of her food yet. She was too interested in the task at hand, she almost forgot she had food in front of her.

 

“I suggest we go big or go home. Give it to them all at once. Wendy said there’s a new piece of art showing at a museum here. There’s a piece of paper hidden in the painting. With important information on it,” Sebastian sighed. “They’re blackmailing us. We need to get that paper back before we lose a bunch of money. One wrong move and everything’s over.”

 

Audrey didn’t think she could eat now. This was their most important mission yet. Morgan, on the other hand, seemed to be stress eating. She was nearly finished with her plate. Audrey slid her plate over so she could eat hers as well.

 

“We all deserve a good night’s rest before tomorrow,” Sebastian said. “Let me take care of the weapons and I’ll meet you at the garage across from the museum at two tomorrow.”

 

Audrey and Sebastian exchanged a quick kiss goodbye before she and Morgan got on the bus to go to their hotel. Sebastian would be staying at a different hotel. Wendy’s orders.

 

They gave the bus driver some cash before plopping down into a seat. Morgan looked at Audrey.

 

“Do you think we can still check out the phone booths tomorrow if we don’t die?”

 

“Okay, three things. One, we’re not going to die tomorrow. Two, we passed a couple on the way to the restaurant. Three, if you mention phone booths again, I’ll make sure you never touch one.”

 

Morgan gasped and her eyes got big. She knew Audrey was annoyed because she kept mentioning it, but would she really take away her phone booth privileges? Audrey sighed.

 

“Morgan I’m kidding. We’ll see the phone booths. Let’s focus on the important task first though.”

 

Morgan went to speak but Audrey put a hand on hers.

 

“Yes, phone booths are important but I mean the one that’s the reason why we came here in the first place.”

 

Morgan gave a two-fingered salute before going off into her own world, humming about God knows what.

 

* * *

 

“I need a coffee,” Morgan said later that night. They had gotten back from a nice dinner with just the two of them and now they were both sprawled out on their beds.

 

“I saw a coffee place just down the street. Get me something with caramel in it?” Audrey asked and Morgan pushed herself up.

 

“You got it, baby,” Morgan winked and grabbed some cash out of her wallet. She left the room and went on her merry way to the coffee shop.

 

If she was being honest, she was super nervous for tomorrow’s mission. So many things could go wrong. They could get hurt, they could lose their jobs, or worst of all, they could die. She was fairly certain that even Sebastian didn’t know everything that was going on. They always looked up to him when they were in trouble and now they were all going to be in trouble. She just hoped that if her time came tomorrow, she would go out quickly. It would be for the best for her  _ and _ her parents. 

 

She easily found the coffee shop and walked inside, the smell of coffee welcoming her. There was a line, but it was moving fairly fast so she decided to choose what she wanted before getting in line. Everything on the menu looked amazing and she wanted to taste all of it. She quickly located a drink for Audrey but found herself stuck on what she wanted. 

“Have you ever been here before?” A lady said after walking up, standing beside her.

 

“Nope,” She said, looking at the menu a second longer before looking at the woman next to her. She smiled a little before looking back at the menu. And then she looked back at the lady. Fucking Wendy was standing next to her holding a cup of coffee. If she hadn’t looked back, she would have never noticed. She didn’t even think Wendy was in the country.

 

“I suggest the green tea infused coffee,” Wendy simply said before walking away.

 

_ How does she fucking do that?  _ Morgan stomped her foot and made a strange noise that was supposed to sound like she was aggravated. 

 

“Next!” An employee yelled, gaining her attention.

 

* * *

 

“No fucking way! Wendy was there?” Audrey asked for clarification.

 

“And then she walked away like it was no big deal!” Morgan confirmed and took a sip of her coffee.

 

“She likes you,” Audrey stated before taking a sip of her drink as well.

 

Morgan shook her head but didn’t respond.

 

* * *

 

“Morgan, you’re with me. You’re gonna taze as many people as possible, only use your gun if you’re in danger. Audrey, the same goes for you except you’re going to be looking for the paper. Be as invisible as possible.” Sebastian handed them each a taser and a handgun before giving them the nod that it was time. They stood outside the building.

 

Sebastian counted down, “Three, two, one.”

 

And all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback...


	3. Unsquare Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey, Morgan, and Sebastian all go to the museum.

They walked in like it was no big deal. Their guns and tasers were hidden in their coats, not wanting to reveal them yet. They scanned the location. There was a painting in the middle of the wall that many people were looking at.

 

“That’s the painting,” Sebastian muttered. “The paper should be tucked in the frame.”

 

“Got it,” Audrey nodded and walked over to the painting and pretended to be interested in it.

 

Morgan looked at the painting too. The abstract in the painting was unbelievable and she thought that only a true artist could do that. The painting was a night sky in what looked like London. There were lights and trees surrounding the street.

 

“Morgan, we’re not here to look at the art,” Sebastian told her and then pointed to a guy who was on the other side of the museum, keeping a close eye on the painting. “He’s the guy we need to get rid of. Wendy showed me his picture.”

 

Of course, Morgan knew that he wasn’t the only one there that knew about the blackmail. All of them needed to be eliminated before the word got out that Wendy was hiding money from the government. If the word got out, she and other people would be arrested for who knows how long. They were done living under that man’s rules. 

 

Morgan followed the signs that would lead her to the security office. She needed to disable the cameras before anything else could happen.

 

She looked in the window to the security office. There were two guys were sitting in the office, not watching the security tapes at all. They were talking loudly.

 

“Hey, what’s your favorite type of porn?” One guy asked the other.

 

“Threesomes,” The other guy responded. Morgan nearly gagged hearing that and opened the door, taser out.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian wandered over to the man and stuck his hand out. 

 

“Is that your painting?” Sebastian asked him after they lowered their hands.

 

“No, it’s not mine. I just love art,” The man explained.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Sebastian commented and took his gun out, resting the cold metal on the man’s temple before. A loud bang sounded, telling Sebastian and Audrey that Morgan had turned the security cameras off and had shot her gun. It was time.

 

“Tell me, are you also a lover of blackmailing people?” Sebastian taunted and pulled the trigger, watching the man collapse to the ground.

 

Some people screamed, other people began to panic, while the majority of the people ran out the door, away from the danger. Audrey dashed to the painting and pressed her hand into it making the painting cave in. This gave her access inside the frame. She looked in the left corner first and saw nothing. She looked on the right and spotted a white folded up piece of paper. She wasted no time snatching it and putting it in the pocket inside her coat before zipping it up.

 

“Audrey, watch out!” Morgan called fearfully.

 

Audrey whipped her gun out and looked behind her, seeing someone running towards her. She pressed the trigger, sending a bullet flying to his heart. The remaining people in the museum were all somehow incorporated with the mission and they had to act fast if they didn’t want to end up like the guy Audrey just shot.

 

Keeping her gun ready to shoot, she ran towards Morgan and Sebastian. She had to be fast. One false move could send her flying to the floor with a bullet wedged in her body. It made her wonder why they hadn’t been more cautious and worn bullet-proof vests. 

 

“Do you have it?!” Morgan screamed as she neared them.

 

“Damn it, Morgan. Keep your voice down! Do you want us all dead?” Sebastian snapped.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want,” Morgan said, clearly sarcastic.

 

Sebastian went to say something back, but Audrey interrupted him, “We don’t have time to argue! We need to get out of here!”

 

Realizing that she was right, they all broke out into a run, needing to leave. Sebastian ran backward, ready to defend his friend and girlfriend.

 

They made it out safe enough. They were all sporting bruises on their bodies, but no one was bleeding out, which was a good sign.

 

Morgan was running fast. Probably too fast for her own two feet to catch up. She heard a couple more gunshots behind her but her mind was focused on getting out of there safely.

 

And suddenly she was on the ground, rolling on the stairs in an awkward and uncomfortable way. Her ankle hurt like hell and she knew she had broken it. She yelped in pain and screamed for Audrey.

 

“Morgan!” Audrey yelled back as Morgan clutched her leg up to her chest. Sebastian ran towards her as well and swiftly picked her up.

 

“We have to get out of here!” He said and they ran as fast as they could away from the museum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you GoosewithaNuke for always helping me.
> 
> Do we like it?


	4. Unpredictable Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen complication happens in the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the same chapter as in the one shot book.

The sound of the sirens in the distance should have been comforting. Help was on the way. But instead, it sent more anxiety through Morgan, Audrey, and Sebastian. What if something was seriously wrong? Morgan clutched her nasty bruised leg as she sobbed into her knee. Sebastian was trying to find some ice nearby while Audrey was sitting down next to her, trying to keep her calm. She was still on the phone with 911.

 

The mission at hand hadn’t been an easy one and they all knew at some point, someone was bound to get hurt. They just weren’t prepared for this. Sebastian quickly came back with an ice pack and wrapped a towel around it for comfort. 

 

The ambulance parked next to the curb and two men got out of the vehicle and walked quickly up to them. One was younger with dark hair and one was older who had some gray hair and carried a bag. Morgan tried to stop crying so she could answer the questions being asked but the pain was unbearable. She was thankful that Audrey had stepped up and answered them.

 

“What happened?” The young paramedic asked.

 

“She was running and she wasn’t watching where she was going. She tripped and fell down a flight of stairs,” Audrey said while the older paramedic was looking at her leg.

 

“Alright well, My names Zach. Did she walk on it after?” He wondered and Sebastian shook his head.

 

“I carried her to the couch here and went to find ice while Audrey kept her calm.” He pointed at Audrey and the dark-haired man nodded, telling them that he was going to get a stretcher from the ambulance. The grey-haired paramedic took out some equipment from the bag.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked and Morgan took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Morgan,” She breathed out, silently still crying.

 

“Okay Morgan, I’m just going to get your heart rate and your blood pressure. Can you sign here for consent to treat you and to drive you to the hospital?” He kindly asked and held out a little electronic pad. Morgan scribbled her name down. 

 

“My name’s Dr. Sloan but you can call me Mark,” The guy said. “Could you please hold out your arm?”

 

Morgan did so.

 

“You’re gonna feel a tight squeeze,” He warned and wrapped the cuff around her arm. Of course, Morgan knew what to expect from the blood pressure cuff, but she was thankful she was reminded anyways. The cuff slowly got tighter and eventually cut her circulation off for a minute. Morgan relaxed once the cuff let go of her.

 

Next Mark took out a stethoscope and put it in his ears while instructing Morgan to take deep breaths. After he declared that her heart sounded okay, he felt for Morgan’s pulse on her wrist and glanced at his watch. All of the instructions made Morgan feel uneasy even though she knew he was just helping. Zach came back, pulling the stretcher along with him. 

 

“Sorry it took so long,” He said as he came up to them. “The stretcher was a bit heavier than I thought.”

 

Mark waved Zach off and looked at Sebastian, asking if he wanted to lift Morgan onto the stretcher. Morgan looked relieved that somebody she knew would be doing the task at hand. Sebastian quickly agreed and scooped Morgan up before carefully setting her down. Zac then announced that only one person could ride in the ambulance with her because the ambulance wasn’t big enough for both.

 

“You go,” Sebastian immediately said. “It’s only right. You’re her best friend.”

 

“Thanks,” Audrey said gratefully and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before climbing in.

 

“I’ll be right behind you guys. I’m going to call Wendy.”

 

“Thanks, Sebastian!” Morgan called out painfully and Zach climbed in the back with them. Mark closed the doors and ran to the front. The ride to the hospital was too quiet. Morgan looked deep in thought. Audrey was looking at her, trying to figure her out. Zach was busy doing paperwork. It felt too quiet.

 

Luckily they were close enough to the hospital and didn’t have to deal with the silence for too long. It helped that the ambulance didn’t have to stop at red lights. They wheeled Morgan out of the vehicle and Audrey followed as quickly as she could. Zach turned around when they got into the radiology department.

 

“We’re going to get some x-rays done. Why don’t you wait out here and wait for that one guy? I’m sure he’s worried too. I can assure you that she’ll be fine.”

 

Audrey realized that he was right and nodded. Thanking him, she walked away after making him promise that he would update them the first chance he got. Audrey turned around and immediately saw Sebastian rushing through the automatic doors.

 

“How is she? Is she going to be okay?” He asked as soon as he was close enough to Audrey where she could hear him without yelling.

 

“She’s going to be fine. She’s getting x-rays now.”

 

Sebastian sighed in relief, happy that his coworker and friend would be okay. They both plopped down on the semi-comfortable waiting room chairs. The hospital was pretty empty at the time. An old man sat in the corner reading the newspaper. A middle-aged lady sat towards the back with two kids who wouldn’t sit still.

 

“I called Wendy. She feels bad about what happened,” Sebastian announced.

 

“Wait, that woman has feelings?” Audrey half-joked.

 

Sebastian had a weird look in his eyes and was about to say something when what looked to be a doctor came up to them. He had grey hair and glasses and some wrinkles around his face.

 

“Hi. My name’s Dr. Edwards. Are you guys friends of Morgan’s?” He asked them and they nodded their heads.

 

“I have good news and bad news,” He declared. “The bad news is that the break wasn’t a clean break and we’re going to need to perform surgery. The good news is that the surgery is very simple. It should only take an hour and a half at most.”

 

Audrey frowned. She was not expecting anyone she knew to have surgery that day. Sebastian wraps his hand around her, silently letting her know that it was going to be okay. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“When is the surgery going to take place?” Sebastian asked for Audrey.

 

“All of our operating rooms are full at the moment. It shouldn’t take too long though for one to open up. We’ll get her in surgery later this afternoon. After she wakes up, we’ll keep her overnight and discharge her in the morning. We’ll give her a pair of crutches and we’ll loan you a wheelchair in case she needs it. It’s not mandatory though that she uses it.” Doctor Edwards explained.

 

“Are we able to see her?” Audrey asked and he nodded.

 

“She filled out the consent forms for surgery and she’s resting in a room right now. I’ll take you to her.”

 

Audrey and Sebastian followed the doctor through a set of hallways and knocked on a door labeled 309. They heard Morgan’s soft voice giving them permission to enter. Dr. Edwards stated that he would be back when the surgery was about to take place and left.

 

“You guys, I’m starving. Could you please smuggle me in some pretzels? Extra salt?” She asked, giving Audrey a sad look.

 

“You’re not allowed to eat before your surgery,” Audrey declined. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Well they’ve got me on some pain medicine so... good,” She grins.

 

“I called Wendy,” Sebastian informed Morgan. “She should be here within the hour.”

 

“Wait she’s coming here?” Morgan gulped. Of course, she wanted to see the flawless queen, but not like this. Her leg was in a temporary cast and she was wearing an ugly hospital gown. Her lightly applied makeup from that morning was rubbing off.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Audrey insisted and Morgan shrugged. A beeping noise filled the room and Audrey instantly recognized it as Sebastian’s text tone. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons.

 

“Wow. Speak of the devil. I don’t know how she always manages to do that. I’m going to greet her outside and show her up here.” Sebastian leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

Audrey leaps up and rushes to the attached bathroom in the room. Morgan hears the water running for a minute and Audrey runs back out, holding wet toilet paper.

 

“If you’re going to see Wendy, then you shouldn’t look like you just swam through a hurricane,” She announced and Morgan couldn’t ask for a better friend.

 

“Close your eyes,” Audrey instructed and Morgan did so. She felt the cold wet toilet paper run across her face. She didn’t really know what to say, so she said nothing at all. They finished at the very last minute, Audrey throwing the trash into the trash bin in the bathroom. The door opened to reveal Sebastian and Wendy, who looked frantic and anxious. Something quite unordinary for the woman.

 

Audrey gave Morgan a quick hug and told her that she would see her later with Sebastian. Going behind Wendy, she winked and made her left hand into a circle before putting her right index finger into it. The universal gesture for sex.

 

Morgan flashed her the middle finger and mouthed a quick ‘fuck you’ before turning her attention over to Wendy. By the time Wendy had turned around to see what she was reacting to, Audrey and Sebastian had left, closing the door behind them. Wendy sat in a chair, stiffly. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a low voice.

 

Morgan looked down. As much as she clearly liked the older woman, it was obvious that Wendy intimidated her.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t finish the mission. I was bad.”

 

Wendy sighed, “I’m not mad at you Morgan. It was my fault you got injured. The mission was way too dangerous and I shouldn’t have let you go. I’m sorry.”

 

Morgan was shocked on the inside. She thought the lady was perfect and never ever expected to hear an apology from her. She figured the smart thing to do was to accept the apology and move on.

 

“It’s okay,” She nodded and Wendy nodded as well.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Why are you here?” She asked, very curious. She barely saw the woman. Only before and after missions so sometimes they didn’t see each other for months. She figured Wendy would be too busy to see her.

 

“Believe it or not Morgan, I like you,” She smiled and Morgan’s heart fluttered. What she didn’t know was whether it was in a crush way or a friendly way. Morgan gave a soft smile back. She mentally noted in her head to ask Sebastian to see if he was knew anything. He saw her more than they did. A knock at the door signified that they weren’t alone anymore as the doctor strolled in.

 

“Morgan? Your surgery is going to start in about fifteen minutes,” He declared and Morgan nodded. Wendy got up and placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll see you when you get out.”

 

She swiftly left the room, leaving her alone with the doctor. However, all she could think about was what Wendy had said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment... would love to know what you guys think.


	5. I'm Into Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy comes and looks after Morgan while Audrey is on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal. I'm going to post two more chapters (including this one) from the one shot book and then to make up for it, you may or may not get a sex scene between Wendy and Morgan. Cool? Cool.

Morgan was frustrated. Ever since she broke her stupid leg and got that stupid cast on it, she could barely do anything without help. She felt like a child. When she was thirsty, she could barely grab a cup before Audrey would make her sit back down. When she was getting out of bed in the morning, Audrey would be by her side before she could even sit up. She was certain that once Audrey had kids, she would be a helicopter mom.

 

She knew it was because Audrey cared about her, but she was an independent woman who could handle herself. A broken leg or not. She was so looking forward to getting the cast off. Just two more weeks. Then she would be free.

 

“Morgan, I’m so sorry I can’t be with you tonight,” Audrey apologized as she was counting out the money she had in her wallet. She and Sebastian had made plans a couple of months ago to go to a concert. The tickets were expensive and she didn’t want to sell the tickets as she was always skeptical about the internet.

 

“It’s okay. Besides, it’ll be nice to have a night to myself,” Morgan waved her hand while reading a book. Normally, Morgan didn’t read on her own time so Audrey knew she was really bored.

 

“You’re not staying home alone,” Audrey informed her, shoving the money back into place.

 

“What?” Morgan’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I’ve invited someone to come and help you while I’m gone.”

 

“Audrey, I’m thirty years old. I don’t need a babysitter.” Morgan defended herself.

 

“Oh you’ll like this babysitter,” Audrey smirked and left the room for a moment. Morgan narrowed her eyes. What did Audrey have up her sleeve? She sighed and leaned back on the couch, trying to think of a way to get the babysitter to not come. She could pretend to be sick. She always tricked her parents of that when she was in high school. No. She couldn’t do that. Then Audrey would definitely have a babysitter come over.

 

There was a knock on the door, signaling they weren’t alone anymore. Morgan’s heart raced. She had to get out of this. She refused to spend her Saturday night being babysat. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed a pillow that sat on the couch and threw it at Audrey, who was walking towards the door. The pillow hit her in the back of the head making her look back at Morgan.

 

“Morgan, why did you just throw that pillow at me?” She asked, but she didn’t sound mad.

 

“There’s a ghost living in this apartment and uhh he’s dangerous so we shouldn’t let anyone else come in,” Morgan lied, but they both knew that she was full of shit.

 

“Behave,” Audrey slightly scolded and unlocked the door before whipping it open. On the other side of the door, Wendy stood, waiting to be invited in. She looked way more casual than she normally did. Her blonde hair was in a neat bun on top of her head and she wore jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Morgan didn’t think Wendy owned a pair of jeans.

 

“What the fuck?” Morgan blurted out. Wendy was the last person she was expecting to see. Audrey and Wendy both turned to look at Morgan. Audrey glared at her.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Audrey politely said and stepped to the side so Wendy could walk in. “She insists she doesn’t need help, but yesterday, she tried to get up to make some coffee and she nearly broke her other leg.”

 

“Not true,” Morgan commented but the other two women ignored her.

 

“I’m in town visiting some people. I don’t mind helping when I can.” Wendy stated and both Audrey and Morgan noted how relaxed she seemed. Even her voice sounded different. Was this the same Wendy who was up their butts every time something went wrong? The same Wendy who yelled at Sebastian for spilling a little coffee on his desk?

 

“I better go. I’m supposed to be meeting Sebastian at his place. Don’t want to be late.” Audrey grabbed her stuff and said goodbye before rushing out the door. The next few moments were silent as neither Wendy or Morgan knew what to say. Morgan felt her phone buzz.

 

_ You’ll thank me later ;) _

 

Morgan rolled her eyes.

 

_ Fuck you, Audrey. You’ll be lucky if I don’t lock you out of the apartment. _

 

Her phone buzzed again and she sighed.

 

_ I wouldn’t want to go back in there anyways. Don’t wake the neighbors up. I know you’re a screamer. _

 

Morgan blushed and locked her phone before Wendy could read it over her shoulder. She had to admit, Audrey knew what she was doing.Wendy sat on the couch next to her. Morgan instantly got a nice whiff of mint and decided that maybe it would be okay if Wendy stayed.

 

“Have you eaten dinner? There’s this nice Chinese place that delivers.” Wendy pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons before typing something.

 

“Chinese sounds great,” Morgan smiled a little.

 

“Great. I’ll call the place.” Wendy put her phone up to her ear. Morgan looked at Wendy and studied her. Her hair was growing back a brown color by her roots that said she needed to get it touched up. Her eyes lowered a bit and she noticed something on her neck. A tattoo. _I’ll always_ _remember._ She wondered what that meant. And she was making it her own secret mission to find out. However, her studying had to end because Wendy pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

 

“They said it should be here in about fifteen minutes. Which is good because I’m starving.” Wendy said before putting her phone back in her pocket.

 

“Would you like a snack? I can get something,” Morgan offered and grabbed her crutches to help her stand.

 

“I believe it’s my job to look after you,” Wendy reminded her and gently took the crutches away from her. “I’ll wait. The food should be here shortly anyway.”

 

Morgan nodded and awkwardly sat back down. What was she supposed to do now? Ask her how her week was? She shook her head. She couldn’t ask that. She already knew the answer to that question.

 

“So umm got any pets?” Morgan asked and mentally kicked herself. Seriously? That’s the only thing she could come up with.  _ Real smooth, Freeman.  _ She thought. However Wendy didn’t show any negative signs, so maybe she was in the clear.

 

“I have a dog. He’s a chihuahua,” She answered. “His name is Oscar.”

 

Morgan smiled. “That’s cute. I had a Maltese growing up. I had her for seven years. But then on the first day of my junior year in high school, she got hit by a car. We couldn’t save her. All of her insides were on the outside after that.”

 

_ Shoot me _ , Morgan thought. Luckily Wendy didn’t have time to respond because there was a knock on the door. Wendy got up and opened the door to reveal a teenage boy. 

 

“17.21,” The boy said, clearly not wanting to be working.

 

Wendy fished some money out of her pocket and gave it to him.

 

“Keep the change,” She said and took the food that was offered.

 

“Have a great night,” The guy said in the same tone. Wendy smiled and shut the door. She set the food on the coffee table.

 

“There’s some beer in the fridge that we can have,” Morgan informed her and Wendy walked toward the kitchen to look for it. She appeared a minute later with two bottles. Morgan waited for Wendy to sit down.

 

“That’s a nice tattoo you have,” Morgan blurted out. Alright, maybe she was being nosy but she just really wanted to know what the meaning was behind it.

 

“Thanks. Okay, so we have egg rolls, noodles, orange chicken, and sauce if you want,” Wendy showed her. Morgan definitely noticed how she glossed over the mention of the tattoo and decided to drop it.

 

“This looks lovely. Thank you. You didn’t have to pay, you know,” Morgan said while scooping some noodles out.

 

“I wanted to,” Wendy said and started scooping her own noodles out.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Morgan asked and Wendy nodded. Morgan grabbed the remote before turning on the tv. They eventually settled on Titanic even though they both thought it was cheesy.

 

“Cal treats Rose like absolute shit,” Morgan muttered when Cal slapped Rose. Morgan had curled into a ball at some point.

 

“Yes, you would treat her much better,” Wendy said, her eyes still on the screen. Morgan immediately looked at her, sitting up a little.

 

“What? No, I wouldn’t. I don’t date girls. I like guys,” Morgan said quickly. She wasn’t out to anyone but Audrey and Sebastian. Sebastian only knew because he walked in on Morgan making out with another girl.

 

“Morgan. You and I both know that is not true,” Wendy simply said. And then she added the sentence that Morgan had been waiting forever since she met her, “Takes one to know one.”

 

Morgan nearly threw up right then and there. However, Wendy’s attention went back to the movie so Morgan did the same. Well, she tried to. Instead, her mind kept racing.

 

Was she single? Was she seeing anyone? Was she divorced? Any kids? She realized she barely knew anything about the woman. The movie ended and as sad as Morgan was about Jack dying, she still couldn’t stop thinking about all the questions she had.

Morgan decided to stand up as she needed to stretch her legs. She was in the same position for quite a while and she knew her feet would fall asleep soon if she didn’t stand.

 

However, she forgot her crutches and as she put her weight on her feet, she fell and knocked the plate of noodles over that was on the couch.

 

“Dang,” She said before awkwardly getting down to pick them up. Wendy must have had the same thought because she was bending down too.

 

“I've got it,” Wendy said, looking at her. “You should be resting.”

 

“It’s fine. Really,” Morgan said before looking at her as well. Except Wendy was looking at something else below her eyes. Her lips. Morgan took the opportunity to do what she always wanted to do. She leaned forward and kissed Wendy right on the lips. The wait was worth it, Morgan decided. Wendy was kissing back eagerly.

 

The door opened and Audrey walked in, looking exhausted. 

 

“Why are there noodles on the floor?” She mumbled, going to hang up her coat.

 

“Morgan dropped them,” Wendy said sharply. “She’ll clean them up.”

 

Wendy gathered all the belongings she brought with and left the apartment without another word or even glance toward Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I'm a sucker for those.


	6. Against All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan puts Wendy in her place after weeks of Wendy being rude to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from the one shot book. Promise. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.

Morgan took a sip of her coffee as she and Audrey walked up to the headquarters to start their day. She really hated coming here. Ever since she kissed Wendy, Wendy had been a complete asshole to her. She had no idea why because Wendy had clearly kissed her back. She was so confused, it was killing her. Audrey knew something was up but decided not to ask as it was none of her business.

 

As they came up to the building, Audrey pressed the four-digit code into the keypad that would let them inside. Thankfully, the door opened quickly because they were both freezing in the January weather.

 

And now came the most dreadful part. Checking in with Wendy before they start their day. They made their way through the long maze of halls and stopped outside the office that belonged to Wendy.

 

Morgan made no moves to knock on the door so Audrey took it upon herself to knock three times on the wooden door. There was some rustling on the other side of the door and it swung open, revealing the harsh boss. Wendy didn’t say anything, not even a good morning. She simply turned around after seeing who it was and went back to her desk. She didn’t talk for a good two minutes and Morgan and Audrey were both wondering if they should say something first. Just as Morgan was about to open her mouth, Wendy spoke up.

 

“I don’t have anything for you guys to do today. Go home.” Wendy didn’t even look at them. Instead, she was typing on her laptop, barely giving them any attention.

 

“What? But we need money to pay for our apartment,” Morgan said, desperately. They had some money but if they didn’t get paid, the money would soon run out.

 

“I know what I said, Morgan. Both of you leave before I decide that you never come back.” Wendy typed more stuff on her computer. Morgan looked shocked while Audrey just looked confused. Tears welled up in Morgan’s eyes but she refused to cry in front of Wendy.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Morgan muttered and left the room, not waiting for Audrey. She walked quickly back to their shared car and waited for Audrey to come outside so she could unlock the car. She yanked the car door open and climbed in the passenger seat before letting a couple of tears slip from her eyes. Audrey got in as well.

 

“Morgan, what’s wrong? Why is Wendy acting like this?” Audrey said softly. Morgan wiped away her tears and sniffled.

 

“I fucked it all up. It’s all my fault. We’re gonna get fired because of me.” Morgan tried to say casually but more tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“Why do you say that?” Audrey asked and pulled her friend into a hug. It was difficult to hug back because they were in the car but Morgan appreciated the gesture. It took a minute to get Morgan to calm down but once she could get her breathing in control, she started to talk.

 

“That night where you and Sebastian went to that concert, Wendy and I kissed. Right before you walked in. We pulled back after you opened the door.” Morgan explained. Audrey immediately felt bad. Of course, she was trying to set them up, but she didn’t know Wendy would react like that.

 

“Morgan, I’m so sorry,” She apologized. “I didn’t know this would happen. If I could rewind time and change what happened, I would.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Morgan said softly and grabbed some tissue they kept in the car. She blew her nose and stuffed the now gross tissue in her pocket. “Can we just go home?”

 

“Yeah,” Audrey said softly and put the car in reverse to back out of their spot. Morgan was silent the whole way home. Audrey didn’t blame her. What Wendy was doing was pretty shitty. Acting cold towards someone who didn’t do anything wrong wasn’t okay. It seemed like it took forever for them to get home.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Morgan got out quickly and scurried into her room without making a noise. Audrey wanted to help, but she knew this was between the two of them and all she could do was offer advice. However, she was worried about losing her job. They both needed money to pay for rent, food, and clothing. If they got fired, they would have to go back to working their normal jobs. Possibly even working overtime to get by. The spy agency paid pretty well.

 

The day went on fast. Morgan slept the whole day while Audrey binged watched her favorite tv show while texting Sebastian when he wasn’t busy. Dinner time came and Audrey decided to order pizza for them as she was not in the mood to make anything. She knew Morgan liked sausage and she liked green peppers on her pizza so she ordered half green peppers and half sausage.

 

When the pizza delivery guy showed up, she answered the door, paying quickly before setting the pizza on the table.

 

“Morgan? Dinner is ready.” She knocked on the door. There was some shuffling noises on the inside before the door opened. Morgan had changed into an old t-shirt and sweats. Her blonde hair was pulled in a bun on top of her head. She walked past Audrey who followed her back to the kitchen.

 

She opened the pantry up and grabbed a bottle of wine. She then opened up a cabinet full of different cups and glasses and pulled out a wine glass. She walked to the table and grabbed a piece of sausage pizza and put it on a plate.

 

Audrey decided to just drink water. She got the pitcher out of the fridge and grabbed a glass before pouring some water into it. She sat down beside Morgan and grabbed a slice of pizza as well.

 

“What do I do?” Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

 

“You need to talk to her. Just you and her. No one else.” Audrey took a sip of water. She pulled out her phone before typing something into it. Once she was done, she took another bite of her pizza. “I just texted Sebastian and asked if Wendy’s still at the office.”

 

“What? Oh my God, Audrey. I can’t go now,” Morgan said, immediately starting to freak out.

 

“Morgan! You have to go now. You and I both know that. If you don’t, you’re going to freak out the whole night,” Audrey explained and put her hand on top of Morgan’s. “You can do this.”

 

Morgan took a shaky breath before Audrey’s phone lit up and vibrated. Audrey instantly picked it up.

 

“It’s Sebastian. Last he knew she was still there. Go!” Audrey demanded and practically pushed Morgan out of her chair.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Morgan told her and grabbed the keys to the car before sliding out the door.

 

Wendy was at her desk, making a phone call when the door opened loudly. Looking at the door, Wendy had to admit, she was shocked. She was not expecting to see Morgan standing there.

 

“I got to go,” Wendy told the person on the other line and hung up, setting her phone on her desk. She turned back towards Morgan and crossed her arms, almost with an attitude.

 

“What you’re doing to me isn’t fair. And I know that you know that. You can’t just kiss me and then act like a complete asshole after. Did you ever think about how that would make me feel? No, you didn’t. Because you shut people out. It’s what you do. I read people better than you think.” Morgan stomped up to Wendy and took her face in her hands. She quickly connected their lips and kissed her passionately before letting go. “Figure your shit out.”

 

Morgan left the room without another word, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do! ;)


	7. Feelin' Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy surprises Morgan at her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to read about Morgan and Wendy having sex... then you've come to the right place
> 
> Sorry Mom and Dad

“So are you going to work tomorrow?” Audrey asked, giving Morgan a cup of coffee before setting her own down on the coffee table.

 

“I don’t think so,” Morgan informed her, taking a sip. “Even if I did, it’s not like I would be doing anything. Maybe paperwork if I’m lucky.”

 

“Well I’ll tell her you said hi,” Audrey joked and Morgan smiled a little.

 

***

Morgan decided that it couldn’t be past seven in the morning when her bedroom door creaked open. Audrey poked her head in.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to work?  I’m leaving now  but I can wait for you to get ready.”

 

Morgan flapped her hand to tell her no and she heard Audrey tell her goodbye before shutting her door. She pulled the covers up over her head and rolled over, hoping to go back to sleep. She didn’t want to see Wendy again. Wendy totally fucked with her.

 

“Morgan, the doors for you!” Audrey shouted. Who could be at the door for her? She didn’t really have any friends. Unless it was Tess. But she hoped to God that Tess wasn’t standing in her apartment right now. Didn’t Tess have her own job? She remembered about a month ago when Tess called her and told her all about her new job as a fashion designer. She hadn’t even asked Morgan how she was.

 

Morgan grabbed her comforter and wrapped it around her before pulling her hair out of her bun. She stumbled out of her room and trudged into the kitchen.

 

If she wasn’t awake before, she was now. Wendy was standing in her kitchen, looking perfect like usual. Morgan dropped the comforter that was wrapped around her. She noticed that Audrey’s keys and coat were no longer in their spots, hinting that she had left them alone. Damn her.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “I don’t know if I want you here.”

 

“Fair enough,” Wendy shrugged. “It has come to my attention that I wasn’t being fair to you at all. For that, I sincerely apologize.”

 

“Why kiss me and then leave my apartment and act like a jerk to me?” Morgan asked as Wendy looked around the kitchen. Wendy sighed.

 

“Let’s just say I went through some things when I was younger and I don’t want to get hurt again.” She picked up a plate that had food crusted on it. “You really should clean the dishes after you’re done eating. Then you won’t have to scrub your life away later trying to get rid of the food off it.”

 

Morgan tried to stay mad at her. She wanted to continue to be mad because she had gotten hurt. So how come she found herself walking up to Wendy and kissing her?

 

As their lips crashed together, Wendy wrapped her arms around Morgan’s waist and Morgan’s hands rested on Wendy’s cheeks. Their eyes fluttered closed and the kiss deepened with passion.

 

“Fuck you for hurting me,” Morgan said in between kisses but made no moves to stop the action. Wendy didn’t respond but she didn’t need to. The actions that were happening said it all.

 

“The bedroom is that way.” Morgan pointed as she continued to kiss her. Without hesitating, Wendy picked her up and gathered her in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom. 

 

“I always knew the Beyonce of the government would be strong,” Morgan commented and Wendy laughed a little.

 

“You have to stop calling me that,” She said and delicately dropped Morgan on the bed. Wendy climbed on top of Morgan and kissed her softly again before kissing down her neck to where her old t-shirt laid on her chest.

 

“May I?” Wendy asked, tugging her shirt up a little at the bottom. Morgan nodded and helped her take her shirt off to make it faster.

 

Wendy paused for a minute to look at the woman in front of her. She kissed her again, Morgan eagerly kissing back while Wendy reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She swiftly removed it and threw it aside. Wendy cupped Morgan’s left breast with her hand and massaged it gently.

 

“Wait,” Morgan mumbled and Wendy stopped, pulling her hand back not wanting to do anything Morgan didn’t want to. “You have too many clothes on.”

 

“I think we can fix that,” Wendy said and began to unzip her dress from the side. Morgan watched carefully as Wendy slid the dress off, revealing herself. She took the opportunity to take control and unhooked Wendy’s bra before throwing it over in the same direction where Wendy threw hers.

 

Wendy shook her head a little, “Nope, it’s your turn. Consider it a form of apology.”

 

Wendy gently pushed her back so she was laying down. She crawled on top of her and kissed her once again while letting her hands roam around Morgan’s body.

 

Wendy left a trail of warm kisses from her lips to her chest just above her breasts. She looked at Morgan for confirmation to continue which she gave by nodding her head quickly.

 

Wendy took Morgan’s nipple in her mouth, teasing her slightly. She rolled her tongue along with the sensitive spot, sucking on it. Morgan let out a moan, telling Wendy that it was good so far.

 

She eventually let the nipple free from her mouth, giving it a little kiss before moving on to the left one to do the same.

 

In all of Morgan’s years of having sex, she didn’t think it could ever be as good as this. When she had sex with men it was okay, but it never pleasured her like this did. All she knew was that she wanted more.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Wendy letting go of her other breast and beginning to leave another trail of kisses, this time on her stomach. Wendy tugged at her underwear as her kisses got closer to it and Morgan lifted her hips up, allowing her to slide them off with ease. 

 

Wendy started off easy, fingering around her clit, teasing her a little. Morgan whimpered wanting more and Wendy obeyed. She took her index finger and slid it inside her slowly while pumping it. Morgan’s breath hitched at first but then resumed at a faster rate.

 

“Add another,” Morgan moaned out and Wendy listened, adding another finger. Morgan gripped the sheets as her back bent, lifting off the bed. She didn’t know sex could be this good. So good that her vision was getting blurry.

 

Wendy removed her fingers from inside her and scooted down so her head was in between Morgan’s legs.

 

“Give it to me, baby!” Morgan moaned and Wendy listened, starting with slow and little licks. It felt good, but Morgan wanted more. And she wanted it to be faster.

 

“Like it so far?” Wendy popped her head up after a minute. Morgan slowly came down after the high, shaking.

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” She muttered out, opening her eyes. Wendy didn’t have to be told twice. She buried her head back between her legs and Morgan grabbed onto Wendy’s hair, pulling a little.

 

* * *

 

Both of their breaths were heavy as they laid on Morgan’s bed. Sweat covered their faces and hair. Morgan grimaced a little, imagining what she must look like right now. She did not believe that she looked like what women do after having sex in movies. 

 

She rolled her eyes and took the sheet, wiping her forehead a little before turning on her side.

 

“You owe me an explanation,” Morgan spoke up. “Why are you hiding money from the government?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. The Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy opens up to Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a suicide mention in this chapter that is a little graphic. Don't read it if you think you might get triggered.

“Getting interviewed after sex? Real classy.” Wendy tried to change the subject. She didn’t come over here to have sex and then get interrogated.

 

“If we’re gonna be a thing, we need to be honest.” Morgan poked her side gently and propped her head on her wrist. Maybe she had asked brought up the subject too quickly but she wanted to know. No, she needed to know.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Morgan. Leave it be.” Wendy stated firmly but it wasn’t harsh. Morgan sighed but accepted the answer.

 

“Okay, but you’re not getting out of this one. What’s your tattoo mean?” Morgan asked, then realized she was being pushy. She laid her head back down and scooted closer to Wendy, silently telling her that she can trust her. Wendy curled up and rested her head on Morgan’s chest.

 

“It’s for my brother. He died when I was twenty.” Wendy said softly. She was sharing information with Morgan that she had never told anyone before.

 

“When I was fifteen, I started realizing that I had no interest in boys. I knew I had to keep it a secret though,” Wendy continued. “My mom was the most homophobic person I know. She still is.”

 

Morgan kissed the top of Wendy’s head, letting her know it was okay to continue. She couldn’t imagine having a parent not accepting her. Her parents were always understanding and supportive no matter what happened.

 

“Did you ever come out?” Morgan wondered.

 

“I came out when I was seventeen. My mom called me a fag and slapped me. She had left by the next morning. I haven’t seen her since,” Wendy whispered and closed her eyes. Morgan stayed quiet, having a feeling that there was more to the story.

 

“My dad and brother were supportive and did everything they could to make sure I knew it wasn’t my fault. They were amazing,” Wendy breathed out. She found it nice to be able to talk about it with someone. She just hoped that she made the right decision by trusting Morgan.

 

“I’m glad you had your dad and your brother,” Morgan commented. “Everyone needs someone supportive in their life.”

 

“About a year later, my dad started noticing his vision fading in and out all the time. We took him to the emergency room after he passed out one afternoon. We got two weeks with him before he died in the hospital.”

 

Morgan had never lost anyone in her life due to cancer but the thought itself was horrifying. She stroked Wendy’s hair some and swallowed, having a feeling that the next part of the story wasn’t going to be any better.

 

“About two years later, my brother and I were supposed to meet for lunch. After I waited for an hour at the restaurant, I figured he forgot about our plans and I drove to his house. I had a spare key that I used to get in and I found him hanging by his neck from a fan.” Wendy’s breath got heavier. “It’s my fault he’s dead. If I hadn’t waited so long at the restaurant I could have stopped him. Or if I realized how unhappy he was, I could’ve helped.”

 

Morgan didn’t know what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it. She was at a loss for words. Suicide was awful under any circumstances but the thought of walking in on it was unimaginable to her. Morgan took her finger and gently lifted Wendy’s head up so she was looking at her.

 

“Don’t you ever blame yourself for what happened to your brother. To be blunt, that’s his fault. He made the choice. Besides, how could you know if he didn’t say anything?”

 

“Tell me something about you,” She changed the subject.

 

“Like what?” Morgan wondered.

 

“Something personal about you,” Wendy poked her. Morgan tried to think of something. She felt guilty for having such a good life. The only thing she could think of is how she was bullied in school.

 

“I was bullied in school a lot. People never understood my ADHD. I was called a spaz a lot and even my teachers couldn't handle me sometimes so they sent me to the principal’s office.”

 

Morgan usually didn’t share much about herself. Normally people could figure it out for themselves. She was an open book without trying to be. She wanted to open up more to Wendy since Wendy had opened up to her, but she felt like she couldn’t. 

 

“You can come to the office tomorrow and I won’t ignore you.” Wendy changed the subject. Morgan didn’t respond, but she felt like she didn’t need to. She smiled happily and closed her eyes, both of them drifting off to sleep.

 

“Morgan! I’m home! Is everything okay with Wendy?! I’m gonna be super mad if I have to clean up blood-” Audrey whipped open the door to Morgan’s room. Wendy and Morgan were cuddling and they were both sleeping. 

 

“Sorry!” Audrey whispered, shutting the door. She smiled happily, glad that the drama was over.

 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have the responsibility of saying this but if any of you guys are suicidal or hurting yourself, please get help. I can't stress enough how important mental health is. Reach out to someone you trust like a parent or a friend. Hell, even me. My tumblr is kateismywifey. I've been there before and it sucks. But it does get better. I promise.
> 
> Thank you to GoosewithaNuke for helping. She's a gem.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading :)


	9. You've Got A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Morgan talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Morgan stared at the menu above her. Did she want one of the Strawberry Acai Refreshers or did she want a salted caramel mocha? Honestly, both sounded amazing at the moment even though they were totally two different things. Would it be weird if she ordered both? She could say she’s having another friend join her and that one of the drinks was theirs. She could say Wendy was coming. Wendy likes Starbucks. Probably almost as much as she liked licking Morgan’s p-

 

“Morgan, are you even reading the menu? Your eyes aren’t even moving,” Audrey interrupted her thoughts. They were next in line.

 

“Uh yeah, sorry. I’ll have the strawberry refresher,” She mumbled.

 

“Okay, you’re useless. Go find us a table before there are none left,” Audrey ordered her and Morgan listened, finding a two-person table by a window.

 

* * *

 

_ “I should get going,” Wendy informed Morgan after they woke up from their nap. “I have work that needs to be done.” _

 

_ “Can’t you just do that work tomorrow and stay longer?” Morgan pouted, giving one of Wendy’s breasts a quick kiss. _

 

_ Wendy rubbed her back, “As much as that sounds delightful, I don’t want to explain to Audrey why I’m still here. I’ll leave that to you.” _

 

_ Morgan grumbled but nodded as she untangled herself from the covers. Wendy did the same. _

 

_ “You’ll be at work tomorrow, yes?” Wendy asked, pulling her clothes on. _

 

_ “Um yeah, I’ll be there. I’m not gonna miss out on a hot sexy boss being there,” Morgan smirked. _

 

_ Wendy didn’t really know what to say if she was being honest. She hadn’t been in many relationships and she certainly didn’t get many compliments. She decided to play it cool and leave it at that. _

 

_ “Well I’ll see you there,” She smiled a little as she gathered her things and let herself out. _

 

* * *

 

 

She felt a presence sit in the spot across from her and she jumped. Man, she was really out of it today. She was already going to be hearing about it from Audrey. She turned her head and realized the person taking the seat was in fact Audrey.

 

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Audrey asked, placing Morgan’s drink in front of her. She also set down an egg sandwich for Morgan.

 

“I just didn’t get a good night’s sleep last night,” Morgan played it off. She was dying to tell Audrey about what had happened with Wendy. They kept no secrets. But she also didn’t want Wendy finding out that she told someone. What if Wendy didn’t want anyone to know?

 

Audrey narrowed her eyes, “Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Morgan argued. “I really just didn’t go to bed until like four in the morning.”

 

“Morgan I walked in on you and Wendy sleeping under the covers together. Tell me again that you didn’t sleep well.” Audrey noticed Morgan blushing.

 

“Okay fine, we had sex. What’s the big deal? You and Sebastian have sex like every day,” Morgan took a bite of one of the sandwiches.

 

“Okay, we don’t have sex every day, Morgan. Anyways it’s a big deal because it’s our freakin’ boss. Tell me what happened!” Audrey demanded and Morgan gave in.

 

“We talked and then we had sex.”

 

Audrey knew there was more to the story. Morgan wasn’t one to keep secrets but sometimes in a rare occasion, she held one. Audrey knew exactly how to work it out of her. She knew it wasn’t right to force someone’s secrets out of them but she also knew that if the roles were reversed, Morgan would do the same.

 

“Okay, fine. You talked and had sex. That’s it,” Audrey shrugged.

 

Morgan sighed, “Do I need to spell it out for you? We had sex. We fucked each other. We put the magic wand in the wizard’s sleeve-”

 

“Morgan, you can’t say that. That’s implying that she’s trans. There’s nothing wrong with that, but is she?” Audrey wondered. Things were about to get real. Morgan smirked.

 

“Wendy is-”

 

“No, but you should have seen the surprised look on your face.”

 

“Morgan, be serious! What are we? Twelve years old?”

 

“I am. You’re not.” Morgan said, taking another bite of her sandwich. 

 

“She did say we can come back to the office though,” Morgan informed her.

 

“Well that’s good because I was worried for a minute that we’d have to become prostitutes in order to pay our rent,” Audrey joked and they both burst out laughing.

 

“So are you and Wendy dating now?” Audrey wondered.

 

Morgan finished her sandwich. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Morgan says thoughtfully. “Maybe we’re just sex buddies? Or maybe this was just a one-time thing?”

 

“Well you should probably figure that out,” Audrey advised. “You don’t wanna get on separate pages…”

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Wendy. I just don’t know how to bring it up.” Morgan shrugged. They were done eating but neither of them made any moves yet to clean up their table.

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Audrey encouraged. She began to wipe away the crumbs that had fallen from her sandwich. Morgan began to do the same.

 

“I’m really happy for you,” Audrey told her and Morgan smiled shyly, happy to have Audrey as her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should leave a comment idk


	10. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Wendy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Tuesday guys. I'm sick but I decided to post anyways.

The sound of the alarm clock jarred Wendy out of her sleep. Laying in bed for a few more minutes, she felt Oscar move his little body closer to her. He had always been afraid of loud noises but insisted on sleeping with Wendy under the covers. Wendy didn’t really like the fact that Oscar did this, but she didn’t bother moving him when he crawled up next to her.

 

When it came to mornings, Wendy had a certain routine that she followed every day. If it wasn’t followed, Wendy’s mood would turn sour and nobody wanted that. The routine went like this: shower, coffee and breakfast while reading, and finally brushing her teeth and hair before leaving her house to start the day.

 

She allowed herself three more minutes of laying in bed before forcing herself to get up. It was a Monday and no one liked Mondays. Wendy especially hated them because most of her employees and agents were still hungover from the weekend or at least half asleep. She needed them to be ready to go at any moment.

 

Taking a deep sigh, she pushed the covers away from her body towards the end of the bed. Seeing that Wendy was getting up, Oscar jumped off the bed and ran as fast as he could towards his food bowl, knowing that he was about to get fed. Wendy walked after him and put a scoop of food in his bowl before turning on the coffee maker and going to the bathroom to shower. She slowly undressed, leaving a pile of wrinkled clothes by the door to remind her to take them out. The steam from the hot water helped relax her and get her ready for the week yet to come. As she washed her body and her hair, her mind couldn’t help but wander to Morgan. The fast-paced Morgan who had trouble with personal space sometimes. The Morgan tried to pull a prank on her one time but wouldn’t shut up about it so Wendy overheard. She never saw herself liking a woman like Morgan but then again, she never saw herself in a spy agency as well. Part of her wanted to keep seeing Morgan while another part of her warned her to stay away so she wouldn’t be hurt again. She didn’t really have friends who she could talk to about this sort of thing with. She was a woman who liked to be by herself. She preferred it that way.

 

Her mind drifted back to Morgan and she couldn’t help but think about the last time they saw each other. The way Morgan had initially kissed her. The way her breasts curved. And the way she lovingly licked her. Wendy didn’t stop herself when she found one of her hands going to her breasts and the other dropping lower.

 

* * *

 

Wendy stepped out of the shower and grimaced when she was met with cold air. She instantly grabbed two white fluffy towels from the sink and wrapped one around her body and then wrapped her hair in the other one.

 

The smell of coffee drifted towards the bathroom, informing her that it was ready. Coffee was a must for her in the morning. She hurried to get dressed and threw the two towels and pajamas in the washer. Deciding on eggs for breakfast, she grabbed two eggs from the fridge, cracking them in a bowl. She grabbed a hanging pan and turned the stove on.

 

Oscar joined her, trying to get some food as well. Wendy found it amusing as Oscar was one of the tiniest dogs she’s ever met and couldn’t possibly see what she was doing. She scraped the cooked eggs onto a plate and grabbed her coffee before sitting down at her little kitchen table.

 

Not many people knew this about Wendy, but she had a knack for solving murder mysteries. She found them intriguing. She was currently reading Murder on the Orient Express. She was still only on the first part of the story, but she was a fast reader and liking the book only made her read faster.

 

She sipped on her coffee and ate her eggs as she continued to read the story, keeping an eye on the time. When the stove clock flashed 7:30 AM, she placed a bookmark in her book and rinsed her dishes off before sliding them into the dishwasher. She made sure to brush her teeth and hair before saying goodbye to Oscar and leaving the house.

 

* * *

 

She arrived at the headquarters fifteen minutes later, locking her car up and putting in the five-digit code to give her access inside the building. As she walked through the hallways to her office, a couple of people bade her good morning and she smiled politely and said it back. She wasn’t really one for conversation with people who she really didn’t know, but she also knew not to be rude.

 

She reached her office and turned the doorknob, greeted with a surprise. Morgan was sitting in her office chair with her feet on Wendy’s desk. Wendy grimaced at the thought of working on that desk right after Morgan rubbed her shoes on it. However, she sucked it up.

 

“Morgan, you’re not supposed to be here for another hour. What are you possibly doing here?” She questioned, setting her purse down next to Morgan’s feet.

 

“We need to talk,” Morgan informed her.

 

“And you couldn’t have just called or texted me?” Wendy raised an eyebrow. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was quite amused.

 

“I, uh, didn’t really think that through. But this is really dramatic so I’m gonna keep going with it,” Morgan said quickly. “What are we?”

 

“We’re human beings, Morgan. But something tells me you want to know our relationship status, not what type of specimen we are.”

 

“Ah, so sarcastic. I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” Morgan made no moves to take her feet off the desk, so Wendy gently pushed them off. She leaned on her desk, studying Morgan for a brief moment.

 

“What would you like for us to be?” Wendy asked, not breaking eye contact.

 

Morgan slightly panicked for a second, not ready for that answer. She took a deep breath and spoke her truth.

 

“I would like us to date. Be girlfriends. Cuddle. Have sex. Go on dates. Tell each other cute things. Tell each other about our problems. I don’t want us to just be fuck buddies.”

 

Wendy sighed, “Very well. I would also like that.”

 

Morgan’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest and for a moment she couldn’t gather her words.

 

“Really?” She grinned.

 

“Really. You can come by my house tonight and I can cook you dinner.”

 

Morgan stood up. 

 

“I would love that.” She scooted closer to Wendy and smiled. Wendy wrapped her arms around Morgan’s waist and connected their lips, smiling as well. Maybe this would fix the missing piece in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stick with me, guys. I have great things coming.


	11. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy cooks dinner for Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading? haha

“Stop moving so much!” Audrey scolded as she pulled back with a mascara wand in her hand. “You know how to apply makeup. You should know to hold still.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am,” Morgan half-joked but stopped squirming around so much. She had asked Audrey to help her get ready to see Wendy that night. She wanted to look sexy but also look like she didn’t put much effort into the look. Audrey agreed to help, not having any plans for the night.

 

“How are you and Sebastian by the way?” Morgan asked. She waited until Audrey wasn’t applying makeup so she could gently whack her. Audrey took a minute to respond, pretending to look busy.

 

“We’re fine. Yup, totally fine. We’re on cloud nine to be exact. No issues with us-”

 

Morgan rolled her eyes. “I thought you had gotten better at lying. What’s going on, Audrey? Talk to me.”

 

“It’s fine, he’s just been really stressed with work recently and because of that, we haven’t been seeing each other as much.” Audrey looked sad but she tried to cover it up as she was happy for her best friend finally seeing someone. Morgan mentally noted to casually bring it up to Wendy.

 

Audrey fishes around Morgan’s makeup bag and pulls out a tube of lipstick. She pops the lid off, revealing the color. It’s a light pink color and it’s usually not something Morgan would wear, hence why it looks like it was never opened.

 

“Audrey, why can’t I have like a red one?” Morgan whines. “That’s my signature l-”

 

“Do you want me to do your makeup or not?” Audrey sasses, hands on her hips.

 

“Yes…”

 

Audrey nodded in approval and resumed her work.

 

* * *

 

Audrey was satisfied with the finishing touches of Morgan’s look for the night. She wore black leggings and a white ‘friends not food’ vintage t-shirt under a mid-length camouflage jacket. To finish the outfit, she wore black heels. Her hair was styled in soft waves, very similar to her usual style. And her makeup looked perfect with the light pink lipstick and black eyeliner.

 

“Photoshoot!” Audrey declared and grabbed her phone and nudged Morgan over to the wall that quickly became the background for most of their pictures. Morgan ran along with her and posed as Audrey took several different shots from different angles.

 

“Send those to me?” Morgan asked, grabbing her purse. Audrey agreed.

 

“Don’t forget the lipstick for touch-ups,” Audrey reminded her and handed her the tube. Morgan thanked her. 

 

* * *

 

Morgan took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell to Wendy’s house. She was nervous but she was confident that the date would go well.

 

She heard a loud pitched bark from the other end of the door, reminding her that Wendy had a dog. She heard light footsteps on the other side as well, indicating that Wendy was about the open the door.

 

“Hi, babe,” Wendy greeted her as the door opened. “Come in.”

 

Wendy picked up Oscar so Morgan could step in. “Leave your shoes by the door, please. I just had the entire house cleaned.”

 

Morgan felt a little embarrassed because Wendy had been in her mess of a house but she shrugged it off.

 

“What’s for dinner?” Morgan asked as she kicked her shoes off.

 

Wendy led her to the kitchen. “I was thinking of coconut crusted tilapia with pomegranate salsa. Unless you prefer something else?” Wendy looked back at her.

 

“Um, that sounds great.” Morgan felt a little overwhelmed. When Wendy said dinner, Morgan thought she meant take out or even just spaghetti. But this was on a whole new level.

 

“I didn’t know you were a chef.” Morgan continued. Wendy pulled out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

 

“I’m not. I just learned a little something when I was in college.” Wendy shrugged and passed a glass of wine to Morgan.

 

“Well, that sure is a little something,” Morgan replied and sat down on a barstool. Wendy went around the kitchen, grabbing supplies from different drawers to make the meal.

 

“Do you want to help or just stare at me the whole time?” Wendy smirked and Morgan smirked back.

 

“I think I’ll just stare at this sexy goddess in front of me,” Morgan teased.

 

Wendy let out a little laugh, “Come help. I’ll teach you how to make everything.”

 

* * *

 

“This is really good. You did a good job.” Morgan said in between bites of the dish that was finally done. It had taken a couple of hours to make but it was worth it. The food was amazing and Morgan already planned on having seconds.

 

“ _ We  _ did a good job,” Wendy corrected her and Morgan blushed. She didn’t do much besides measuring out the ingredients and stirring the food together when she had to, but Wendy made her feel important.

 

“How’s Audrey? Is she with Sebastian tonight?” Wendy asked to start a conversation. 

 

“No, I think she’s just chilling at home. I think she ordered a pizza or something. Speaking of which, Audrey said that Sebastian’s been at work a lot of times at night?”

 

That wasn’t really what Audrey had said but Morgan decided to switch the words around a little so Wendy didn’t feel like she was being blamed. The last thing Morgan wanted was a fight to break out between them that night. Or maybe even worse, Wendy sending her home early. Wendy sighed and set her fork down.

 

“I haven’t been overworking him if that’s what you’re wondering. He’s been assigned to another project for the next couple of weeks. It’s really sensitive so that’s why you haven’t heard about it. Tell Audrey everything should be back to normal within a week or so.”

 

Morgan was satisfied with the answer and they got onto a topic about a new spy movie coming out and if they should go see it or not.

 

* * *

 

They breathed heavily on Wendy’s bed, their naked bodies touching in a gentle way. Wendy was combing through Morgan’s hair with her fingers.

 

“So, you never told me your story,” Wendy softly mentioned as her fingers continued their way through her hair.

 

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked, looking up at her.

 

“You must have some sort of story. I told you mine, remember? No family left. Now it’s your turn.”

 

Morgan put her head back on Wendy’s chest and sighed. She knew it was only fair for her to at least share  _ something  _ personal about her life since Wendy did the same.

 

“I moved schools a lot,” Morgan confessed. “Due to bullying. I didn’t have a lot of friends. I met Audrey my senior year of high school but before that. Everyone just thought I was weird. Too hyper.”

 

The words felt unfamiliar when they came out of her mouth. Audrey and her parents were the only ones who knew how bad the bullying was when she was a kid.

 

“I think I moved to six different schools?” Morgan paused to think about it for a second. “Yeah. Six schools.”

 

Morgan let out a dark chuckle. She thought back to the days where kids wouldn’t want to play with her on the playground or eat lunch with her. No one wanted to be her partner during group projects or invited her to their birthday parties.

 

“The worst was in seventh grade when a junkie threw a skateboard at me. Hit me in the head and I got to go to the hospital for a very fun CAT scan. I didn’t have to go to school the next day though so totally worth it,” Morgan joked at the end. She could be serious when she needed to, but she didn’t always like it. She especially got self-conscious when the attention was on her in a serious matter.

 

“It’s fine. It was like twelve years ago. I ended up getting prescribed some medicine for my ADHD and it works well. The only time they don’t work well is when I forget to take them.”

 

She felt Wendy give her a gentle kiss on her head. She felt safe in Wendy’s arms. It was something foreign to her as she was used to hook-ups. She could definitely get used to this.

 

“It’s just a touchy subject so let’s forget it,” Morgan said and Wendy agreed. She definitely was more serious than Morgan was but she certainly didn’t like to see Morgan sad. The past was in the past and that was that.


	12. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick dive into Wendy's personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but it's just a filler so it should be okay

Wendy watched as Morgan basically skipped to the car to drive home. Morgan had spent the night at Wendy’s and don’t get her wrong, Wendy loved that. But Wendy was a woman who needed personal space more than others. She chuckled to herself and shook her head.

 

They had sex that morning too. When Wendy was in the mood, she was very good at making love and making Morgan feel like she was beautiful. Wendy struggled with self-confidence but she made others feel good about themselves well. 

 

Oscar barked at her ankle letting her know that he wanted his breakfast. She agreed that it was time and Oscar raced her to the food bowl that was in the kitchen. After she dumped a scoop of kibble, she patted him on the head and went to her home office. She didn’t do much work at home as she knew how to separate work life from home life but occasionally she found herself sitting at her desk, working on a mission of some sort. 

 

Underneath her desk, there was a fairly big safe. To get in the safe, you needed a code and a key. She had taken the safe from the agency a couple of years back. And maybe it had looked suspicious for her to take a big safe home with her but she brushed it off saying it was for paperwork. Whether people still questioned her or not, she had no idea.

 

The code was eight numbers: 27464625. When the correct number was entered, a panel popped open, allowing a key to be inserted. She went to the bookshelf on the wall and pulled out the book The Great Gatsby which revealed a key behind it. Maybe it wasn’t the best hiding spot but she knew to guess the code would be much harder. Wendy quickly entering the sequence of numbers, looking behind her. She knew she was home alone but even after two years, she still got very anxious that she was being watched. The panel opened and she shoved the key inside the slot, turning it to unlock the safe.

 

Inside the safe was five thousand dollars in cash, a gun (she had one under her bed too), a rare art painting, her birth certificate, and a flash drive. To Wendy, the most important thing in the safe was the flash drive. It had one hundred twenty-eight gigabytes and the only thing stored on the flash drive was the money she was hiding from the government. She pulled the flash drive from the safe and plugged it into her USB port. She clicked on the ZIP files on the drive and hundreds of scanned documents loaded quickly showing a bunch of signed checks from the years gone by.

 

She clicked and dragged a few new ones to the folders before saving her work and closing the files before safely removing the flash drive and putting it back in the safe before shutting it and hiding the key on the bookshelf again. At least she could control one thing not leaving her, and that was her money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty bonus points to the person who can figure out why Wendy's safe code is that number sequence


	13. Love Is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for Audrey and Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you Sebastian/Audrey shippers

Audrey knocked on Sebastian’s door to his apartment. She hated to admit it but she was kinda nervous. Their relationship hadn’t been the best at the moment because Wendy had him working over forty hours a week. It wasn’t their fault. The mission that Wendy assigned him to was exhausting, to say the least. Even Wendy didn’t realize how taxing it would be.

 

The door opened and revealed Sebastian who was sporting a t-shirt and jeans. They weren’t planning on going anywhere and so Audrey was wearing something casual as well. She wore a plain V-neck top which was a lavender color and black leggings with sandals.

 

Seeing the sight of Sebastian made Audrey grin and she leaped into his arms, making him chuckle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in return he held her.

 

He managed to carry her like that inside, shutting the door as well to give them privacy. He was just as excited to see her. Sebastian dropped her gently on the couch and sat next to her, gently pulling her on his lap. In the past, Sebastian was never really touchy with his former dates but something was different about Audrey.

 

Audrey took a minute to look at him, instantly noting the faint purple circles under his eyes. His cheeks looked more hollow and his chin was more defined. Audrey suddenly became worried, wondering if Sebastian was taking care of himself.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Audrey didn’t want to come off acting like his mother, but there was a huge difference between when she saw him last and now.

 

“I promise I’m fine. The mission took a turn a couple of weeks ago and it’s just been hard to stick to my old routine. I’m not underweight and I’m still getting a somewhat decent amount of sleep. No need to worry.” Sebastian rubbed Audrey’s side in a soothing manner.

 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you get anymore stressed?” Audrey asked, resting her head on his chest.

 

“I promise I will. Let’s enjoy tonight, yeah?” Sebastian continued to rub her side gently and Audrey curled into him more.

 

“Where’s Morgan and Wendy?” Sebastian asked curiously. “Wendy mentioned they had a date today as well.”

 

Audrey couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Get this, Morgan is dragging her to Six Flags.”

 

Sebastian began laughing as well. He could never even imagine Wendy stepping into an amusement park full of rollercoasters. Wendy was the exact opposite of Morgan but Sebastian was sure that it’s what made them work so well together.

 

“No way! Wendy would throw up just in the first five seconds of it moving!” They shared a laugh together at the thought of Wendy’s faces at the biggest drops. It was amazing how Morgan could loosen up the older lady.

 

“So what’s the deal for dinner?” Audrey asked when the laughter died down.

 

“I was thinking some take out?” Sebastian suggested and Audrey smiled.

 

“Pizza?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Pizza,” Sebastian confirmed and reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a menu from a local pizza shop. He opened the menu and looked to where it showed the toppings and sizes. They eventually agreed on a fourteen-inch pizza so they had some leftover and green peppers and pepperoni as the toppings.

 

“Wanna watch a movie as we eat it?” Sebastian asks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

Audrey nods and heads over to Sebastian’s movie collection under his TV to find one. He had a pretty decent collection that varied in all genres of movies. She decided on a horror movie because she loved those. She pulled out Annabelle and put it in before she jogged back to the couch and plopped on it to be next to Sebastian.

 

“The pizza should be here within the hour,” Sebastian informed her and she nodded. The movie started up and Sebastian grabbed a blanket that he kept on the couch to cover them up with.

 

“Morgan never lets us watch horror movies at home because they’re all predictable to her.” Audrey says as the title of the movie flashes on the screen. Sebastian immediately agreed, recalling the time when Morgan became really dramatic when they all wanted to see a new horror movie together. Audrey loved how Sebastian and Morgan were friends as well instead of just coworkers.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the woman and Audrey leaned against his chest again.

 

* * *

 

Audrey and Sebastian both let out a scream as the climax of the movie came about. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sebastian gave Audrey a quick kiss on her forehead before getting up and answering the door. As they both expected, it was a pizza delivery guy.

 

“Yo, is everything okay in there? I heard screaming,” The pizza guy looked no more than twenty and he looked concerned.

 

“Oh yeah! Sorry man. We were just watching a scary movie.” Sebastian told him and handed him money before taking the pizza. The worker looked relieved, glad nothing was seriously wrong before thanking Sebastian for the tip and heading back into work.

 

Audrey couldn’t help but chuckle at the conversation. Of course, this would happen to them. Sebastian, on the other hand, was blushing, feeling a little embarrassed about how they were screaming so loud. He set the pizza down on the coffee table in front of them and they both grabbed a slice. Sebastian grabbed some beer from the kitchen and poured a glass for each of them. 

 

They settled back on the couch and Sebastian pulled Audrey back into his lap once more. After being away from each other for almost a month, all they did was want to touch each other.

 

When there were about twenty minutes left in the movie, Audrey began to hear soft snoring and came to the conclusion that Sebastian had fallen asleep. She wasn’t mad that he had done so, but she was concerned for both his physical and mental well being. 

 

Audrey decided to wake him up, not wanting to waste any time on their date. They already saw each other less and less. She paused the movie and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. Sebastian grumbled and slowly his eyes opened. Audrey laid next to him. 

 

“Did I fall asleep?” He grumbled out and Audrey nodded slowly. 

 

“Sorry,” Sebastian said. 

 

Audrey sighed, she wanted to tell him that it was fine. But it wasn’t really fine, she was upset that they were losing the precious time that they had to spend together. 

 

Sebastian could read in Audrey’s face that she wasn’t okay. He sighed too. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sebastian asked. 

 

Audrey thought about it for a moment, she felt like she might be a bad friend to Morgan if she brought this up, but it was something that was bothering her, “It’s just...I think it’s really unfair that Morgan and Wendy are like off enjoying this new relationship and getting to spend all of this time together. But Wendy is stealing you away from me and making you work all the time.” 

 

“Stop worrying about me, let’s just enjoy tonight,” he said, sounding a little snappy. “I’m leaving in the morning, so let’s not spoil this night.” 

 

Audrey looked hurt by his reaction, “I’m not just worried about you,” she said, “I’m worried about us; our relationship.” 

 

Sebastian’s eyes had immediately softened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in a comforting way.

 

“Hey, listen. I promise we’ll be fine. We’ve never let a mission of any type get in the way of our relationship before. Why start now?”

 

Audrey could list a few reasons right then and there about how this mission was changing everything but she decided not to list them as she didn’t want to upset her boyfriend again. 

 

“I’ll make you a deal, let’s enjoy the rest of the night and tomorrow before I leave you can come with me to talk to Wendy about how the mission is getting to be too much.”

 

Audrey considered this for a moment. She could say that someone’s well being shouldn’t be based on a deal, but if she could hold her tongue back for the rest of the night then they would be okay.

 

“Okay. I love you,” She reminds him softly and gives him a kiss.

 

“I love you too,” Sebastian smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @GoosewithaNuke for helping me write this as I was a tired bean. I had a rough week guys.
> 
> Also two more chapters on this baby and we're done!


	14. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south between Wendy and Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman, thank you for riding the drama roller coaster today. For the best experience, please keep all hands, feet, and belongings inside the vehicle at all times and do not exit the ride until it has come to a complete stop. Thanks again and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Was this a bit much? Probably. (The notes and the chapter)

Wendy walked into Morgan’s apartment after her and pushed the door shut with more force than necessary. She had been acting like this all evening after dinner and Morgan wasn’t going to mention anything but now she felt like she had to.

 

“Mind not slamming my door? It’s quite late and I don’t wanna wake any neighbors up. Last time Audrey and I did that, we got yelled at.” Morgan asked patiently and Wendy slammed her purse on the table.

 

“Okay, what’s up? You’ve been acting kinda passive-aggressive all night after dinner.” Morgan asked. She wouldn’t have asked if she knew what was going to happen next.

 

“I don’t know, but maybe you do since I’m so set in my ways,” Wendy snapped and Morgan stopped in her tracks. She honestly thought the little joke she mentioned to the waiter was fine considering Wendy had laughed along.

 

“What are you talking about?” Morgan asked genuinely confused.

 

“That joke you made about me to the waiter,” Wendy exasperated.

 

“Okay, but you laughed along,” Morgan commented and Wendy turned around so they were facing each other.

 

“Only because I was embarrassed!” Wendy said and Morgan felt tears forming in her eyes.

 

“You could have just said something,” She whispered. She felt really bad about what happened. If she knew Wendy would be upset about the comment, she never would have said it in the first place. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say because Wendy had snapped.

 

“Could I have though? Because all you do is act like a child. And you always will,” Wendy sneered out, taking Morgan by surprise. She couldn’t think of a comeback because she was in shock. Wendy knew that was her biggest insecurity and she went there.

 

“Maybe it’s because all you are is boring,” She snaps back. 

 

“Or maybe you’re just too much and that’s why you were bullied all your life.”

This wasn’t where the conversation should have gone. It should have ended with an apology and a kiss. Instead, they were standing far away from each other screaming.

 

“Why do you think your mother left you? You were just too stuck up. Nobody should have to deal with that!” Morgan struck a nerve inside Wendy and she knew it too. Wendy’s face had changed from angry to hurt in a second.

 

Wendy grabbed her purse and put her shoes on, clearly just wanting to leave.

 

“Why is it so hot in here? Are you satan because it sure seems like it!” Wendy yelled out and began walking quickly towards the door.

 

“No, but maybe you should start going to church because it’s a lot hotter in hell!”

 

They were throwing childish insults at one another but neither of them could help it. They were both heated in the moment and neither one of them had a filter anymore. 

 

“Get out of here! You’re not welcome here!” Morgan screamed and stomped to the door and threw it open.

 

“Well, that’s good because I’m never coming back!”

 

Wendy stepped outside and Morgan did too. Now that they were in the moment, she had to win. 

 

“Great!”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Their voices were reaching max volume but they couldn’t relax even if they tried. Wendy knew she had the power to destroy someone with her words and she didn’t let that stop her in this moment.

 

“Have fun trying to find someone who will put up with you.” And with that, she marched away, not looking back once.

 

Morgan stared into the distance, finally letting her tears roll down her cheeks. Wendy was right, no one would ever appreciate her for who she was. She might as well just give up and live a lonely life.

 

“Hey what’s all the noise out here?! I’m trying to sleep!” A random guy who looked to be about forty stood outside his apartment with an angry face. Morgan turned around.

 

“Sorry,” She mumbled, looking down. Things couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Oh, it’s you? For crying out loud! I deal with your racket every night.”

 

“You’re right. No one should have to deal with me,” Morgan sadly spoke and entered her apartment before shutting the door and sliding down to sit. Putting her face in her arms, she began sobbing uncontrollably, making ugly noises. She couldn’t help it, she was devastated by the night’s events. 

 

Her breathing became more irregular as time went on and she could feel her heart beating faster by the second. She knew she had to calm down before things got worse. But to her, it felt like the worst had already come.


	15. Get The Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Morgan go out.

When Morgan was fourteen, she was prescribed antidepressants. The bullying had gotten worse and there were times when she didn’t even want to go to school. Her parents forced her to see a therapist and the therapist recommended a psychologist. From then on, until she was nineteen, she attended therapy and managed her medicine. She stopped taking it because the doctor believed she was well enough to not need it.

 

Morgan believed that neither therapy nor any type of medicine could cure this heartbreak. It wasn’t the fact that they had broken up. Wendy had said some harsh words to the younger woman. Maybe Morgan had said some too, but Wendy never let words get her down.

 

Audrey turned the doorknob to Morgan’s room, instantly greeted with a foul smell. Morgan was laying face down into her pillow. She had a pair of grey sweatpants on with a white shirt and her hair was in a frizzy mess on her back.

 

“Um Morgan, please don’t be offended by this, but have you showered in the last couple of days? Or the last week for that matter?” Audrey wondered and walked to sit down on Morgan’s bed. “Seriously, it smells like you dug your own grave up here.” 

 

Morgan gave a little mumble but made no indication that she was going to move. Audrey didn’t need to hear Morgan talk to know the answer. Anyone would know just by looking at her. It saddened Audrey to know her best friend was in so much pain. All she wanted to do was help.

 

“Morgan, I think you need to maybe see a doctor or something. You’ve been like this for two weeks. You can’t live your life like this because of one bad break up.”

 

Morgan mumbled something else into the pillow.

 

“I know it’s not because of the break up. It’s because of what she said. Have you ever thought that maybe she’s hurting too? Will you please at least consider seeing someone again? There’s no shame taking medicine for your depression. The only thing that sucks is it takes a really long time to cum.”

 

Audrey was sad to see her joke fall flat. But she knew she had to keep trying. Her best friend was hurting and she would do anything and everything to make her feel better. When the roles had been reversed in the past, Morgan was always right by her side, picking up the pieces.

 

“Okay, well, you’re at least coming out with me. We are going out to a club tonight and there are no excuses.” Audrey heard Morgan groan in protest but she wasn’t hearing it.

 

Audrey walked over to Morgan’s closet and dug in her clothes to find something cute. She ended up finding a cute yellow tank top with sunflowers on them and light blue jeans with white converse.

 

“Get up, you’re going. And you’re showering before. I’m leaving in an hour so you better get to it. I’m gonna call Sebastian, see if he wants to come.”

Audrey nudged Morgan when she didn’t move and shoved the clothes in her arms. 

She and Sebastian had talked to Wendy since their last date and after that, things had gotten better tremendously. Wendy sincerely apologized and brought on a new member to the mission to cut his workload in half. Their relationship rekindled quickly and they were better than ever. Audrey only hoped the same would happen for Morgan soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are we here again?” Morgan asked, taking in the scene in front of her. The place was filled with loud music and there were many people. Morgan would have preferred to stay home and hide her face into her pillow more.

 

“Because you need to get out, that’s why,” Audrey said and gently pushed her further into the building.

 

“Fine, I’ll make myself a happy little place at the bar,” Morgan shrugged and walked over casually before plopping down in a seat and ordering.

 

“Heyyyy,” A forty-something-year-old man slurred as he sat down next to her. She rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m gay,” She informed him and grabbed her drink before quickly downing it then and there. She hoped that the guy would take a hint as the last thing she wanted to do was be social. The guy put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender and walked off. This was going to be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll take two shots of tequila,” She informed the bartender and he gave her a stern look.

 

“I’m cutting you off after this. I can’t have you driving home after leaving my bar.” He quickly made the drinks and set them in front of her with a bill.

 

“My friend is driving me home,” She hiccuped and jumped when a tall brunette touched her shoulder.

 

“You look like you could use some company tonight,” The lady whispered in her ear. “Wanna dance?”

 

Morgan nodded and the unknown girl took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor where they began to dance. Although the dancing quickly turned into making out and if Morgan was being honest, she was okay with that. Nor would she remember what happened the next morning. They continued to dance and sloppily make out.

 

Audrey was on the other side of the club, sitting with a stranger making polite conversation, although she wasn’t really into the conversation as she was trying to keep her eye on Morgan to make sure she didn’t end up doing anything stupid with the lady she was currently touching boobs with.

 

“What did you say your job is again?” The guy asked Audrey.

 

“I work at a grocery store,” Audrey lied and took a sip of her beer.

 

“That’s interesting…” The guy said in a weird tone and began talking about his job as a lawyer even though Audrey didn’t even question what his career was.

 

“And then the client told me that-” Audrey’s phone buzzed loudly in her hand and the little attention she was giving the guy flew quickly out of the window. Sebastian’s name lit up on the screen. The man didn’t seem to notice that her attention was gone and continued to talk. 

 

Her phone went black and stopped buzzing but before she could put it in her pocket, Sebastian’s contact lit up her phone again.

 

“Sorry, I need to take this,” Audrey said and walked away from him before he could reply. She ran towards the bathroom where it was quieter and answered.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked upon putting the phone to her ear.

 

“Audrey, I need you to get Morgan and put her on the phone. I need to talk to you guys. It’s urgent.” Sebastian’s voice was rushed and demanding and Audrey made no moves to reject his orders.

 

“Okay, I’m going to find her. What’s up?” She hesitantly asked as she walked swiftly to the dance floor, trying to spot Morgan.

 

Sure enough, she found Morgan trying to dance with the woman still, barely being able to stand up straight. Audrey walked over and grabbed her hand, not bothering to talk. It was too loud in the building and she knew Morgan would protest if she tried. She heard someone shouting from behind and assumed it was the lady who was dancing with Morgan. However, she had a feeling she was going to be dealing with bigger issues soon. They reached the outside of the building before Morgan spoke.

 

“Audrey. That was mean. I was dancing,” Morgan pouted and Audrey gave her the finger to wait. She put the phone on speaker.

 

“Okay, we’re both here. What’s up?” She asked.

 

“It’s Wendy. She’s been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert credit music here*
> 
>  
> 
> yes, there will be a sequel


End file.
